reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Amos
|image = |caption = |aka = |gender = Male |location = Settlement of MacFarlane's Ranch in Hennigan's Stead, New Austin |affiliations = Drew MacFarlane Bonnie MacFarlane John Marston |family = |weapon = Cattleman Revolver |voice actor = Dan Campbell }} ' in "The Burning"}} is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background Amos is the head ranch hand at the MacFarlane's Ranch, and a good friend to Bonnie MacFarlane and John Marston. Interactions Amos is first seen with Bonnie MacFarlane during the mission "Exodus in America". After John Marston is shot at Fort Mercer, he carries John, who is unconscious, to the wagon, where they take him to Dr. Nathanial Johnston in Armadillo for medical treatment. He is then still seen working around the ranch; he will greet Marston as he walks by. Later on, he is seen taking care of the newly broken wild horses, moving them into the corral when Marston and Bonnie return to the Ranch after breaking a few more. Before they got back, Amos told Drew MacFarlane about some horses he had seen outside Armadillo. His first speaking appearance is in the mission A Tempest Looms. The storm has begun and he is getting the horses inside the barn for safety. Bonnie arrives and Amos tells her that the horses and the chickens are secure. Bonnie says that she is worried about the cow herd and they need to get them back. Amos says that it is too dangerous and that the men will all die. Bonnie calls him a 'stupid man', saying that they will all die if they are left without a livelihood. Marston agrees with Bonnie and tells him to round up his men. After the barn has caught on fire and Marston saves the horses, Amos comes to see John to give him his gratitude. He is not seen again until John and his wife Abigail Marston deliver some corn to the Ranch, after their whole supply was eaten by pests. He is only seen greeting Bonnie after the wagon has left. Amos is also an avid Poker player, attending a poker game with his fellow ranch hands and other ranch residents and visitors after his ranching duties are complete. Marston can play alongside him if he so chooses. As with all poker players, getting caught cheating will cause Amos to challenge Marston to a duel. Mission Appearances * "Exodus in America" * "Wild Horses, Tamed Passions" * "A Tempest Looms" * "The Burning" * "Old Friends, New Problems" Quotes Trivia *He can be heard saying to fellow NPCs that he aspires to have his own ranch someday. *His mother is found buried in the Blackwater cemetery. *If the player shoots Amos in the face with most revolvers, strangely, he will survive. *In the Armadillo General Store, a sign can be seen advertising a product made by an Amos Stilton. Whether this is Amos or not is unknown. *He is the only supporting character who can be encountered in normal play outside of missions (with the partial exception of the American Army Captain, who can be seen wandering around Fort Mercer during the Undead Nightmare.) *If caught cheating by Amos and challenged to a duel by him, if the player looks at the gun at his side, there will be no gun holster; his revolver will just be floating on his side. *Sometimes, Amos can be heard saying, "Don't tell anyone I said this, but Ms. MacFarlane is sweet on that Marston fella." *Sometimes Amos can be heard talking about John's achievements during the storyline such as saving the herd in the story, saving the animals in the barn, clearing out the Williamson Gang, and will often say "I like that Marston fella." or "I would be proud to call Marston my friend." Gallery File:Rdr_tempest_looms04.jpg File:Rdr_burning15.jpg Amos.png|Amos Amos2.png Related Content es:Amos Category:Redemption Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Gamblers